A Good Story
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: /suckish title/ An author by the name of Shizuo is trying to write an amazing story but needs a muse, and then that's when Izaya comes into his life along with some weird dreams.


"A good story..." Shizuo muttered, tapping his fingers against the wood of his desk as he stared at the blinking cursor on the blank Word Document, he grumbled and cursed, he had many ideas some came out amazingly but he never committed to them. He growled softly, "A good story!" He hissed before banging his hands on the keyboard in frustration careful not to break it...again. He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Why was this so difficult? I mean to other authors its just too easy!' He ran his fingers through his hair before standing up, "I need coffee," He grumbled before walking out of his messy apartment.

* * *

The blonde sat himself in a booth, stirring his latte as he looked around hoping to find a muse of some sort but everyone he saw was...well...he knew them already. 'Fate has sick humor,' He hissed in his mind as he waved to three kids who waved back, smiling. He was known as the monster of Ikebukuro because of his insane strength and an author waiting to be published. He pursed his lips, trying to think of a good storyline but he came out blank. "Come on...Come on!" He hit himself on his forehead as his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yo, Yo, dude if you keep hitting yourself like that, you'll get a concussion," A voice teased. The monster looked up only to see a black haired male with red eyes, he was wearing a fur-trimmed jacket with a black shirt underneath and blue jeans and torn black sneakers. Shizuo stared in awe at the new person whose smirk sent shudders up the blonde's spine.

"It helps," Shizuo grumbled.

"To deal with life? Wow, first time I heard that," He chuckled behind his hand causing Shizuo to glare menacingly at the raven who cleared his throat, "My name's Orihara Izaya, just to let you know,"

"Heiwajima Shizuo," The golden eyed male introduced himself before taking a sip of his latte.

"Well Shizu-chan~" Shizuo looked up, twitching at the nickname. "May I sit here?" Izaya asked politely, as he pointed to the chair right across from the blonde.

"Sure," Shizuo nodded, as Izaya slid himself into the chair, cinnamon bun in hand.

"Sooooooo~" Izaya let out pulling a piece of cinnamon bun off and popping it into his mouth.

"Soooo what?" Shizuo huffed irritably.

"How much do you like Humans?" Shizuo blinked once...twice before his mouth unhinged.

"What?" He let out.

"Who's your favorite human?" The raven chirped,

"I love all humans so I don't pick a favorite!"

"What have you been smoking?" Shizuo drawled.

"Oh no, I don't smoke or take drugs because I'm **way** to awesome for that!" Izaya laughed heartily. Shizuo's left eye twitched, "So what do you do for a living?"

"...I write books,"

"No way! That awesome!"

"Yeah...I guess..." "So Shizu-chan," "Shizuo." The blonde corrected rubbing his forehead.

"Here's my number, call me whenever! Who knows maybe you'll be my new favorite human," Izaya winked before slinking away. Shizuo looked at the disappearing figure then at the piece of paper on top of the table. He quirked an eyebrow before picking it up.

"Well Shizuo...I think you found your muse," The author whispered.

* * *

_ "Krolik, where are you, my little Krolik?" A pale blonde with deep purple eyes looked around, biting the inside of his cheek as he searched for something or someone, "Krolik?" He whimpered, eyes filling with tears as loneliness set in his stomach._

_"Ivan!" A voice called, Said Ivan looked up from the snowy ground to the figure who was running up to him._

_"Gilbert!" He smiled happily, loneliness gone as the silverette with a yellow chick in his head hugged him. "I thought you left to go to America?" He whispered._

_"I couldn't stand leaving you! Ich dich liebe, Ivan!" Gilbert cheered happily._

_"Da, Ya tebya lyublyu too, my Krolik," Ivan whispered into the smaller male's ear who smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips._

_"I love you more, Shizuo~"_

* * *

Shizuo awoke from the strange dream, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes from the overly sweet moment he had just saw but his mind was racing, 'Why did Gilbert say my name?' He thought scratching his head. He looked to the side and saw Izaya's number scribbled on a piece of paper. His hands itched to call but it was way too early and he didn't want to deal with the raven's insane ramblings. He grabbed his laptop and looked over at what he wrote last night.

_Izaya was no ordinary individual, he spoke of others like he wasn't human saying that 'He loves all humans' and that I maybe his 'favorite' one. He had apparently put himself as God and thinks highly of himself, but really he's way too egoistical to really be God._

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows before opening a new Word Document and began typing his dream out but at the end instead of Gilbert saying his name, it was Ivan's. He scratched his chin, noticing a bit of stubble began growing and sighed. "What could this mean?" He wondered.

* * *

Authoress Notes:

Hola mi lovelies~Listen this is sorta like a past life kinda thing xD Woot woot!

And I need more couples that are like Shizuo and Izaya x3


End file.
